Imp
Imp is a small zombie thrown from the back of the Gargantuar that can quickly cause you to lose the game, due to the fact that it gets thrown into the middle of your plants and possibily at the final column, and can take up to nine shots to kill (for a Giga-Imp). It is very fast, but the weakest zombie too, the normal variety taking exactly 3 normal damage hits to kill, but those thrown from Gargantuars take 6 hits instead. However, if it is thrown deep into your defenses, it will most likely cause quite a lot of damage if your defenses are not internally strong enough. Imps are small enough to chew on a plant with a Spikeweed or Spikerock in front of it without being damaged. In I, Zombie, regular Zombies will eventually be replaced with Imps, so it may become necessary to use stronger zombies instead like the Conehead Zombie. Overview Absorbs 6 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 3 normal damage shots before dying at 6 normal damage shots. In I, Zombie, it absorbs 3''' normal damage''' shots and changes appearance upon absorption of 2''' normal damage''' shots before dying at 3 normal damage '''shots. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Imp Imps are tiny zombies hurled by Gargantuars deep into your defenses. Toughness: low (very low in I, Zombie) Imp may be small, but he's wiry. He's proficient in zombie judo, zombie karate, and zombie bare-knuckle brawling. He also plays the Melodica. Strategy When a regular Gargantuar is hit by an instant kill (but is not killed) or loses half of its health, it will throw the Imp off its back approximately 6 squares forward. Covering the back three rows of land with Pumpkins is a good idea to protect against Imps. The fourth row might need a Pumpkin as well if an instant kill is launched when the Gargantuar just walked onto the lawn. In Survival: Endless, Gloom-shrooms with a laddered Pumpkin are often used as the Imp climbs over the ladder without hurting the Pumpkin and will be killed by the Gloom-shroom. Another method is to replace the Sunflower of the last column with other plants, and the best choice is Melon-pult and Winter Melon because they can quickly kill the Imps and may also kill the Gargantuar. If there is not enough sun, replace the Sunflower with Twin Sunflower. In the I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels, although Imps can hardly withstand any damage, they're useful to send down an undefended lane to eat a Sunflower or a brain due to their speed. They can be also used to save sun, if any zombie is killed just before it eats the brain and then you use it. (although it may be killed at the same time). Giga-Imp Giga-Imps are Imps launched from Giga-Gargantuars. Like the Giga-Gargantuars, Giga-Imps have 50% more health (taking 9 normal damage, three more than ordinary Imps) than those thrown by normal Gargantuars. They have as much health as a normal Zombie. They look no different than normal Imps. Gallery Imp.gif|Imp Fther and baby.jpg|Imps and Gargantuars A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|An Imp on a frozen Gargantuar. 2 finger Imp.png|An Imp has two fingers and no thumbs. Imps.JPG|Multiple Imps impdf.PNG|A walking Imp Imp in prullenbak.png|Imp on Gargantuar|link=TheCasperBoo.tk Trivia * The Imp is one of the three zombies that has a Giga form, the other two being the Football Zombie, and the Gargantuar. **It is also the only zombie that has a Giga form that looks no different than the original one. * The Imp is one of only three zombies with feet that don't wear shoes, the other two being the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and the Zombie Yeti (this is assuming that Dr. Zomboss wears shoes, as his feet are not visible.) * If a Gargantuar that is carrying an Imp dies before throwing the Imp, the Imp will decend into the trash can it is riding in and die with it. ** This is similar to Dr. Zomboss hiding in the head of the Zombot when it gets destroyed. *The Imp appears to only have two fingers and no thumbs. *If a Ladder Zombie places its ladder on a Wall-nut, an Imp will not climb it, but will just pass through. This does not happen if the ladder is on a Tall-nut. *The Imp is the only zombie that sits down when it dies. *Apart from the Balloon Zombie over water and Jack-in-the-Box Zombies that explode without getting hit, the Imp has the least health among all the zombies. *If a thrown Imp is hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, it may be able to eat the Gargantuar that threw it, as the Gargantuar does not crush the Imp. ]] *When a Gargantuar throws an Imp, the Imp laughs. *If an Imp is thrown by a Gargantuar, it will be as slow as a normal zombie, although in I, Zombie, it is faster. *In I, Zombie, the Imp only takes three hits to kill. *The Imp has to bite four times to kill a normal plant *The I, Zombie Imp is the 4th fastest zombie in the game, with the Dolphin Rider Zombie being faster (with its Dolphin intact), the Digger Zombie while it is underground, and the Dancing Zombie when it is doing the moonwalk before it summons its Backup Dancers. *If you use an Ice-shroom while the Imp is in the air, the Imp will just become slowed down when it lands instead of freezing. *On the XBLA (Xbox Live Arcade) version, if the Imp gets in the back door of the house, you will hear the chomping sound and the "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when the Imp is only halfway into the doorway. *The Imp is one of nine zombies unavailable for use in Versus Mode. This might be because it takes only 3 normal shots to kill, which means it would be a waste of brain power. Another reason may be that it never come alone on the battlefield. Other unusable zombies include the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team, aquatic zombies (i.e. Ducky Tube Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, Snorkel Zombies), the Zombie Yeti, the Balloon Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss. *In I, Zombie, it is shown that Imps can walk faster than Football Zombies. *The Imp is the smallest zombie in the game. *If you look closely, his eyes are also looking different ways. *If you use an instant kill when the gargantuar reaches near the slope of the roof, it will be thrown to the final column, and eat your brains or trip your roof cleaners while leaving most of your base intact. *The Imp is shown in a rollerskate twice during the Windows Phone 7 trailer. The first time is near the beginning as the new Dancing Zombie is dancing, and the second is at the end as he rolls out of the light. *The Imp will disappear in mid air if a Jalapeno is used at the Gargantuar who threw it. *The Imp is one of the few zombies without the word 'zombie' in the name, the others being Gargantaur, Backup Dancer, Dr. Zomboss, and Zomboni. *In I, Zombie, the Imp is missing an arm when you select him. However, once you set him down, it reappears. This is the only zombie that does this. *The Imp appear in Wabby Wobbo with a yellow shirt that says "SHORTY". See Also *Gargantuar *Giga-Gargantuar *Puzzle Mode *I, Zombie *Giga-Imp *Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombies That Have A Giga Form Category:Zombies with Fast Speed Category:I, Zombie Category:Vasebreaker Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Gargantuar